


To Hell with Valentine's Day

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunken sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Sloppy Makeouts, The Holy Spirits, pandoran thunderstorms, sloppy sex, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The commando isn't a huge fan of the mushy holiday. That tends to happen when you have a failed marriage under your belt. </p><p>By happenstance a certain Vault Hunter and Company Man get stuck hunkered down at The Holy Spirits riding out a Pandoran thunderstorm. What better way to spend Valentines Day than with some beers...and sloppy make-outs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hell with Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist doing a little Valentine's Day story with these two idiots! Enjoy! :D

The gruff man’s fingers ran across the large shotgun, careful hands wiping down the barrel and pampering its beaten form, bringing back the shine in its chrome parts. The commando grunted as he looked the weapon over diligently, seemingly pleased with his job as he reloaded the clip and put on the safety, holstering the big gun on his back.

He rose to his feet, adjusting his gear and strapping on all the supplies he’d need for several days worth of traveling.

It was only then that the big man felt eyes trained on him. Axton looked up, pine green meeting with steely grey. Axton sighed as the slender woman leaned on the entryway, her arms folded across her thin chest in a curious manner.

“That’s funny, didn’t think we had any missions planned for the day.” Maya said giving Axton a scrutinizing glare.

Axton shrugged his shoulders up nonchalantly.

“Just…gotta get outta headquarters. Stuffy in here.” Axton grunted scuffing his boot across the worn wooden flooring.

Maya sighed.

“You don’t want to have drinks with us tonight? C’mon Axton you don’t even have to have a date or whatever. I don’t.” Maya breathed cocking her eyebrow at the sandy haired man.

Axton’s face was blank as he looked at the blue haired siren.

“Naw. I just…gotta go.” Axton grunted as he gently brushed past her and headed toward the front door, heavy boots causing the floorboards below him to creak and groan.

Maya shook her head and sighed. The commando was a proud idiot. He’d never admit it, but she knew what had crawled up his ass and caused him to be a downright sappy pissbaby.

Valentine’s Day.

It was common knowledge that Axton wasn’t exactly keen on the mushy holiday. The other vault hunters just assumed it was due to the commando’s failed marriage. But for the most part they just left it alone. If he wanted to be a grump, Maya was going to damn sure let him.

 

The cool air whipped through the commando’s short cropped hair, his boots crunching the grassy earth beneath him. His eyes darted over the heaps of dead threshers he’d left in his wake, some tentacles still twitching and curling in on themselves uselessly. He snorted and reloaded his gun with a loud click. His green gaze flicked up to the sky overhead, a low grumble of thunder rumbling across the mountains and kissing at his ears. A massive storm formation loomed off to the south, lightening bolting through the ebony clouds viciously.

The big man sighed and trudged back toward his runner, gun swaying at the ready. The town of Overlook wasn’t far from his location, he figured he had just enough time to outrun the storm and drag his sorry ass to The Holy Spirits. What a better way to wait out a storm than to get piss drunk.

He’d thought going out and killing a bunch of low life worms would take his mind off it all…but the diamond ring around his neck always felt heavier on holidays like this.

“Christ.” Axton mumbled under his breath.

Here he was a fucking vault hunter and he was getting worked up over mushy shit like this? Pathetic.

Axton heaved himself up into the cab of the vehicle and turned the engine over with a rattling grumble. In a spin of tires and a whirl of dust he was headed toward Overlook, impending storm building behind his back.

With the runner parked out front Axton’s boots hit the earth with a small thud. The gruff man shoved open the old door to the small establishment, rusty hinges groaning with the sudden movement. A crack of thunder followed the commando inside as he slammed the door behind him, the velocity of the storm shaking the old building ominously.

Axton ignored the stares and glances he received upon entrance, hauling his heavy body over to the old bar and yanking a stool out blatantly. The commando eased himself down onto the rickety furniture and laid his pistol on the bar brashly, green eyes flicking up to the bartender expectantly.

“Ye aren’t gunna be causin’ me trouble are ya Vault Hunter?” Mick Zafford groaned as he met eyes with the commando, hands busy as he dried off a tall pint glass diligently.

“Naw. Just want a beer Mick.” Axton grunted.

“You alone?” Mick questioned pausing for a moment.

Axton held out his hands in a ‘duh’ sort of manner and looked to either side of where he sat.

“Last time I checked I was. You gunna gimme a damned beer or not? I’m not in the mood.” Axton snarled.

Mick shot the vault hunter a distrusting look and sighed.

“Just wanted to make sure ya didn’t bring that big Psycho in wit ya like last time. Guy scared off all my customers.” Mick grunted as he reached beneath the bar and hauled out a Rakk Ale, plunking the beverage down on the old countertop.

Mick slid the dark brown bottle toward the commando and Axton caught it with a firm palm. The gruff vault hunter looked over his shoulder, taking in the fact that there were all of about five people residing in the bar other than himself.

“Yeah because you’ve got so many customers.” Axton chuckled.

Mick curled up his top lip, the man looking like he’d just smelled something rotten. In the end Mick simply decided to ignore the commando and went back to rattling around beneath the bar, cleaning glasses and organizing boxes.

Axton cracked open the beverage on the lip of the bar, bottle cap rolling across the countertop and clattering to a stop a ways down. The beer was hoppy and thick on the commando’s tongue as he tilted the bottle to his lips. He hummed at the warmth that hit his stomach as he downed the beer in a couple of long gulps. If he couldn’t outrun the day, he’d make damned sure he was drunk enough to just not remember it.

“’Nother one.” Axton grunted to the barkeep roughly.

Mick set down another beer with a dark look in his eyes. He knew better than to question a man that seemed determined to get shit faced. He was just here to provide the alcohol, not play a game of twenty questions. He was sure the vault hunter has his reasons, and that they were just as good as anybody else’s.

Thunder rolled across the Pandoran sky, shaking the ground beneath the vault hunter’s boots, rattling the picture frames hung loosely on the cracked walls of the bar. The sound of heavy rain pelted the tin roof, the echo reverberating through the establishment loudly.

Axton sighed against the lip of his beer, his eyes sweeping over the dimly lit bar.

It was days like this that he really hated this planet. It was some sort of hell that was for certain. But what was worse than the dust storms and the blood thirsty monsters…was how goddamned lonely it was. Sure the other vault hunters were good company…but the commando was lonely…in other ways. It had been a long time since he’d felt the warm press of another’s skin against his, felt needy hands touching over his body. It had been a long time since he’d shared his bed with another being, save the times he’d had to share a bunk with the short, Pandoran native when out on long missions, and Salvador was not exactly the best bed company.

Axton ran a dirty hand through his short cropped locks.

Fuck this planet, he thought grimly.

Suddenly there was a loud bang as the bar door flung open, the wind taking it roughly. A young man appeared in the entryway, struggling to drag the door closed behind him, sheets of rain speckling over the wooden floor as the storm invited itself in with him.

With great effort the amber haired male finally pulled the door closed and breathed out tiredly, his hair sopping wet and his clothes a windblown mess as they hung off his lanky form. Axton cocked an eyebrow at the odd sight, eyes doing a slow once over of the young man as he staggered into the bar nervously.

To say he looked out of place was a massive understatement.

The young man was dressed to the hilt in a button down shirt and tie, the material tucked into his pants in a fashion that was anything but the norm for Pandora. It was a good day to see someone actually _wearing_ clothes, much less some duds that looked like they cost a couple thousand bucks. Axton scrunched up his nose as his eyes paused on the young man’s footwear.

Were those… _skag skin boots?_

Axton chuckled to himself.

What a piece of work this kid was.

The amber haired man cautiously crossed the room and nervously eyed Axton as he took the empty seat next to the large vault hunter.

Mick approached the young man with a raised eyebrow.

“Can I get yer somethin’?” He asked, eyes curiously sweeping over the other man.

The amber haired kid nodded slowly.

“Uh…yeah…a beer I guess.” He muttered as he rested his elbows on the bar top.

Axton paused, the rim of his beer pressed flush to his lips as he observed the other man. The low lighting reflected off the young man’s wrist and only then did Axton become aware that it was cybernetic. Axton grunted to himself. What an odd kid.

Mick handed the man a beer and nodded before turning back to his chores.

Axton watched the young man take a couple of swigs, his interest peaked with every movement the other man made.

“Not from around here huh pretty boy?” Axton grunted suddenly, slowly tipping his beer to his lips and taking a long swallow.

The amber haired man blinked a couple of times, looking at Axton with a stupid expression painted across his slender features.

“I…uh…why do you say that?” The other man stuttered furrowing his eyebrows together.

Axton chortled and shook his head, amused grin spreading out over his lips like molasses.

“Those fancy clothes, high end cybernetic arm, enough hair gel for three people…yeah you aint from around here darlin’.” Axton snorted as he took a swig of his beer and clunked the empty bottle down on the counter, Mick quickly replacing it with another.

The young man seemed to be offended for a moment, looked down at his soaked clothes and then sighed in agreement.

“Well…I can’t really correct you. I’m not. Just passing through…got caught in this storm. Didn’t have a choice but to hunker down here.” The other man sighed.

A shattering slap of thunder caused both men to look toward the nearest window, lightening illuminating the bar brilliantly as rain pelted the glass like thousands of wasps. Axton grunted as he watched the powerful display of nature.

“Yeah. Storm like this will have us held up for the night I guarantee. Good thing Mick’s got rooms.” Axton said tapping his finger on the side of his bottle.

The young man looked taken aback by Axton’s commentary, that dumb look creeping back across his face.

“Stuck here…for the night?” He stuttered chewing his bottom lip.

Axton nodded.

“What you’ve never seen a Pandoran thunderstorm or what fancy pants?” Axton commented gruffly.

The young man shook his head slowly.

“I haven’t been on Pandora for that long…” He said shrugging innocently.

“Heh. Well, you certainly are in for a rude awakening.” Axton chuckled.

Axton paused as the two became silent for a moment.

“Name’s Axton.” Axton said turning slightly, outreaching his dirty hand in a friendly manner.

“Rhys.” The other man said as he curled his slender palm in Axton’s.

As Axton shook the slighter man’s hand he couldn’t help but to notice just how soft his palms were. They were like butter against Axton’s rougher, calloused skin.

“You wanna get a booth, way more comfortable than these damned rickety stools.” Axton chuckled nodding his head toward one of the small sitting areas butted up against the wall.

“Uh, yeah sure…I’ve got…nowhere to be.” Rhys said smiling.

The two men settled across from each other, Axton offering Rhys a genuine grin.

Rhys took a nervous sip of his beer and avoided meeting eyes with Axton for too long.

“So, you’re obviously an offworlder, why Pandora? I mean pretty thing like you, she’s gunna chew you up and spit you out in seconds flat darlin’.” Axton grunted fiddling with the label of his Rakk Ale.

Rhys shot the other man a frustrated look.

“I can hold my own just fine. I’m, uh, actually the new CEO of Atlas…I’m down here getting the company back on its feet.” Rhys stated in a matter-o-fact fashion.

Axton cocked a thick eyebrow at the young man.

“Atlas huh. CEO…’nother business man…you aint gunna pull a Handsome Jack and start tryin’ to civilize Pandora and shit are ya kid?” Axton sighed.

Rhys shook his head wildly, seemingly very upset at the accusation.

“No. No, that’s not what I’m doing. I don’t want people to die…I just want to make a living. I’m not like Jack…not at all.” Rhys snarled in offense.

Axton nodded and held his hands up.

“Alright kid, alright.” Axton said innocently.

“Good thing though, wouldn’t want to have to off ya like ol Jack.” Axton grunted.

Rhys gave the bigger man a curious look and Axton chuckled.

“You mean you’re uh…” Rhys started before Axton cut him off mid sentence.

“A Vault Hunter. Yep. In the flesh.” Axton grinned jabbing a thumb into his own chest.

Rhys let a little squeak pass his lips and he gripped his beer just a little tighter.

“I’ve never…met a real vault hunter…before.” Rhys stuttered looking to Axton with large, curious eyes.

“And I’ve never met an Atlas CEO. Even trade I guess.” Axton grinned lightly.

Rhys nodded and drained the rest of his beer.

Axton seemed to notice the kid’s empty bottle and leaned his head back slightly.

“Hey Mick get me and the pretty man a couple more beers over here would ya!?” Axton called over his shoulder.

The beers came easy between the two men, a growing pile of empties shoved off to the side of the booth table. The rain and thunder became a distant thought as they exchanged drunken stories, voices slightly slurred, chuckles spilling from both their thick tongues.

Rhys hiccupped loudly and looked to Axton with half lidded eyes.

“So, big, bad-hic- vault hunter…why you out here all alone…on Valentine’s day? You don’t have a special someoneee?” Rhys giggled stupidly, taking a long drink of his beverage, some running sloppily down his chin.

Axton’s eyes darkened for a moment, a sullen look washing over his face.

“Naw. Aint got a special someone.” Axton grunted lowly.

Rhys froze, the young man holding back loud hiccups.

“Well, who needs all that mushy stuff anyway?” Rhys chuckled drunkenly.

Axton raised his eyebrows at the pretty young man.

“What don’t tell me you don’t have anybody to be sweet on darlin’.” Axton laughed shortly.

Rhys shrugged his shoulders up.

Axton paused, beer halfway to his lips.

“You gotta be shittin’ me.” Axton scoffed.

Rhys shot the other man a dirty look.

“Uh…no?” Rhys mumbled slowly.

“I mean c’mon you look like you walked off the page of a goddamned magazine, and you are telling me you aint got nobody keepin’ your bed warm at night?” Axton chuckled in disbelief.

Rhys felt his cheeks fill with warm color and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Well I mean…I don’t really have time…for all of that…I guess…” Rhys stuttered, blush deepening across his face.

“And…thanks-hic- I think…for the compliment?” Rhys mumbled slowly.

“Huh. Guess we aren’t so different after all. I just guessed a pretty thing like you woulda already been taken.” Axton grinned, throwing the other man a slow wink.

Rhys looked to the other man with bleary eyes, the beers going straight to his head.

“Well…you guessed wrong big guy.” Rhys cooed softly, leaning his elbow on the table and resting his chin in his palm.

His smile was slow and perfect, mismatched eyes glistening in the dim lighting, a rumble of thunder vibrating Axton’s ribcage as he soaked in the young man with hungry eyes.

“Funny we’d run into each other. You, me, both of us alone on such a day…caught in a storm for the night…” Rhys whispered slowly rocking his beer, giving Axton a sly little look.

“Yeah, is a little funny huh?” Axton said grinning back in a dangerous sort of way.

“Shame…we aren’t…somewhere more-hic-… _private.”_ Rhys whispered sensually.

Axton’s grin widened in a predatory manner as he tapped his finger against his stubble ridden chin.

“Why’s that darlin’, you gunna tell me all your little secrets?” Axton taunted, the beer warm and heavy in his gut.

Rhys tipped his beer to his thin lips slowly.

“Something like that.” Rhys whispered.

“I’ll be right back.” Axton grunted as he headed over to the bar.

“Gunna need a room Mick.” Axton slurred leaning heavy on the countertop.

Mick lazily looked to Axton and then to the amber haired man still seated at the booth across the room.

“One for you, and one for the kid?” Mick questioned giving Axton a stern look.

Axton chuckled.

“One room Mick.” Axton repeated.

The commando traded the money for an old room key, the numbers nearly worn off the small keychain and Mick let him be without another word.

“Seems somewhere more private just became available darlin’.” Axton chuckled as he sauntered back over to Rhys, key swinging around his index finger lazily.

“How convenient.” Rhys giggled as he stood and ran a slow finger over the front of Axton’s uniform, flicking the zipper lightly.

The two men’s footsteps were heavy in the hallway leading away from the main room of the establishment. Dark shadows danced across the narrow path, lightening flashing through the window at the far end. As soon as the two drunken men were away from prying eyes, Axton’s fingers immediately encircled around the other man’s slender wrist. Rhys looked to him through a dark fan of lashes, a boom of thunder interrupting the moment.

“You gunna be my Valentine, huh vault hunter?” Rhys whispered drunkenly.

“I’m gunna be more than that darlin’.” Axton snarled as he yanked the other man toward him.

With that Axton’s rough palms found Rhys’ hips, lifting the young man into his grip with ease. Rhys yelped softly as he was taken from the ground and thudded against the old wall, dust dissipating from the ancient boards. The vault hunter’s mouth was hungry as it melded into Rhys’, the kiss rough, mean and heady. Tongues slid against one another’s, explorative and needy. Rhys broke the advancement with a desperate gasp for breath, arms gripping the back of the ex-soldier’s dirty uniform.

Rhys’ vision was slightly blurred as he tried to focus on the commando’s face in the dark, feeling his body being carried farther down the long hallway. Axton kissed up the slighter man’s neck frantically, like it was all he knew, and all he ever needed. The commando’s fingers fumbled to shove the room key into its lock, missing and clanking against the knob several times before hitting its mark. The big man unlocked the door with a quick turn of his wrist, shoving the old wood open and allowing it to slam into the wall behind it carelessly.

The amber haired man slammed his lips into the vault hunter’s once more as they stumbled into the stale smelling room. Axton’s boot kicked the door shut with a slam, fingers fumbling to lock the deadbolt in caution.

Axton’s fingers cradled the thin man’s pert buttocks as he clumsily made his way toward the general direction of the simple bed tucked against the far wall of the small room. Rhys’ eyes flew open as his back hit the bed, the impact knocking the wind from his heaving lungs. Rhys blinked in the darkness, a flash of lightening bringing the room into brilliant clarity, white glow shimmering across the big commando brightly.

When the room went dark once more, Rhys could still see Axton’s outline in the dark, his slender smile white and wet. Rhys panted into the warm air around them, the room clearly having little circulation. The AC in the corner groaned and sputtered as it tried to keep itself running against the fierce Pandoran heat. Even with the storm, the night was still warm and sticky as it fell around them.

Suddenly Rhys was so desperate to be out of his clothes, so very aware of their still slightly damp, hot state. Rhys leaned up on the bed clumsily, nearly teetering over with his first attempt. His slow fingers clawed at the buttons of his shirt, fiddling with them uselessly and groaning when the task became too trying.

“Oh for fucks sake…” Axton snarled as his big hands fisted in the younger man’s shirt.

The big man ripped the front of Rhys’ shirt right open, golden buttons popping off and clattering to the wood floor, some rolling away only to be lost beneath the chest of drawers in the corner. Rhys wanted to be angry, and sober Rhys may have been…but drunken Rhys couldn’t have cared less. It was such a raw display of _power._

With his shirt in tatters Axton made quick work of his silken tie, the material hitting the ground with little mind.

The young man’s thin abdomen heaved in the heat of the room, every breath causing his stomach to stutter. Axton’s greedy hands touched over the span of the young man’s ribs, thumbs running down to the padding of his slender hipbones. The company man’s body was like new porcelain, pale, fragile and pristine.

Axton groaned low in his throat as he trapped the slighter man to the dingy mattress, one knee dipping into the bedding.

“You’re real pretty darlin’.” Axton snarled into the other man’s neck, stubble rough and scratchy against Rhys’ skin.

Axton’s hungry eyes took note of the young man’s lacking of scars. His skin was smooth, baby-like, and absolutely gorgeous. Pandora clearly hadn’t gotten her claws in him just yet. That would change, but Axton was happy to have the young man before it happened. It had been a long time since he’d touched skin this _soft._

Axton’s lips were diligent as they traveled over Rhys’ form, teeth finding hold on the skin just behind his ear, getting a breathy gasp from the company man.

Cybernetic fingers fisted in Axton’s uniform, the material stained with blood and god only knew what else.

“ _Take it off.”_ Rhys panted roughly, tugging at the material weakly.

Axton grunted in response, lifting up off the young man reluctantly. Axton dispersed his gear hurriedly, zippers being undone, clasps being unbuckled. Rhys watched with drunken enthuse as the gruff man unloaded his heavy combat gear, laying several pistols down on the nearby table with a loud clatter. Ammo, relics, shields, grenades, all splayed out over the tabletop proudly.

Rhys swallowed as he watched the commando finally get down to just his uniform, heavy fingers yawning the front open with skill that only came from going through such a routine day in and day out. Axton peeled off the sweaty uniform, left in only his dirty, off-white undershirt, the threadbare material coming up over his head in blind hurry. The commando kicked off each of his boots, heavy footwear thudding to the floor loudly.

Rhys reached down to clumsily yank off his own boots, the far more expensive clothing falling beside the bed carelessly.

Axton was back on the young man within seconds, bare chests pressing together as their mouths met frantically. Rhys was overwhelmed by just how _thick_ the vault hunter was against him, hands shyly grasping swollen biceps as Axton ravaged his neck.

A big palm traveled the length of Rhys’ sinewy body, cupping the meet of his thighs brashly. Rhys’ back bowed off the bed and into Axton’s grip as the vault hunter’s palm massaged him through his thin slacks, the material leaving little to the imagination.

Axton grinned into Rhys’ skin, pleased to find the young man already pitifully hard.

“That for me darlin’?” Axton snarled into Rhys’ ear hotly.

Rhys shuddered and clasped his bottom lip between perfect teeth, just hard enough to sting.

Axton was not shy in getting to the point, diligent fingers ripping Rhys’ pants open not so gently. In a few short tugs the young man was being rid of his slim trousers and undergarments. The clothing was tossed onto the floor with the rest of the two men’s belongings.

Rhys huffed out as his cock bobbed before him lividly, head deep crimson and prick already glistening with precome. There was the jingle of Axton’s belt being slid apart, the sound cut short by a rumble of thunder across the black sky. Rhys could only watch through blurred eyes as the vault hunter shoved down his combat pants, heavy cock springing free unabashedly.

Rhys swallowed thickly as he took in the other man, the vault hunter’s cock dwarfing his own. Axton rutted his body against Rhys’, clearly amused with how the young man bucked into him without shame.

For a few short seconds Axton left Rhys on the bed, the young man huffing loudly into the dark, splayed out naked and exposed.

Axton rummaged through his pack, finally coming away with a crinkled foil package and a half empty bottle of lube, the vault hunter suddenly very thankful he still lugged the things around in the off chance of something like this happening.

Bodies came together in the dark, Rhys’ arms tossed around thick, suntanned shoulders. Axton’s fingers spread cold lubricant over the younger man’s puckered back entrance, Rhys hissing at the cool contact sharply.

Axton ripped open the foil package with his teeth, skillful hands rolling the condom down his thick shaft.

With a roll of hips the vault hunter entered the young man, Rhys throwing his head back at the sudden intrusion. Rhys could barely make out the words Axton muttered into his hair, picking apart something about him being _tight_ possibly. Rhys screwed his eyes shut as the bigger man allowed him to adjust for a few short seconds.

The sandy haired man was big within him, stretching him as he rutted forward with little hesitance. Perfect nails scraped over battle scarred skin, high moans sliding from the thick of Rhys’ tongue. The loud moans trailed off, muffled by a rumbling bout of thunder.

Axton could feel the beads of sweat forming on his temple, the musky scent of dust invading his nostrils as he pressed the young man down into the sheets without mercy. Lanky legs looped around his powerful waist and it was only then that Axton was aware that the young man hadn’t bothered to take off his ridiculous knee high, striped socks.

Axton gave it little thought, there were more pressing matters at hand after all.

The vault hunter’s pace was sloppy, hard, fueled by so many months without. Rhys was tight and inviting around him and the young man’s cries were only loud invitations for him to be _rougher._

There were muffled words between them, some choked off by frantic moans and grunts, some silenced when lips crashed together too hard, teeth clinking with the impact. Rhys’ fingers buried in Axton’s hair, pulling too hard and Axton shoved his hips forward, getting a deafening yell from the young man beneath him.

There was banging and muffled curses from the wall across from them, an angry neighbor making hollow threats over lost sleep.

Neither man paid it any mind.

They were too lost in each other’s embrace, in the pressing need growing like flames in their stomachs. Axton’s thick cock pressed against Rhys’ internal need, the young man’s mouth dropping open in a slack oval, his bright eyes rolling back into his skull. Axton’s name was a prayer on his thin lips as the company man came in the small space between them shamelessly, ropes of come decorating up his heaving chest.

Rhys clenched and fluttered around Axton as orgasm ripped through the lanky young man, his sounds of satisfaction toppling the vault hunter right over the edge as well.

Axton bellowed loudly as his thrusts came to a stuttering halt, buttocks clenching as he came in the lanky man beneath him. The vault hunter gave a few short, shallow thrusts as he rode out the thick of his finish, groaning weakly into Rhys’ hair as he steadied himself on shaking elbows.

The two men panted into each other, both overwhelmed by the animalistic nature of it all, bodies worn and minds fuzzy. It seemed like eons before Axton was able to catch his breath feebly and rolled off the young man with a winded grunt. Rhys looked to his partner with half lidded, sleepy eyes, his hair poking out in all directions with the humidity.

“Who…who needs…valentine’s day…anyway…” Rhys panted weakly.

Axton’s eyes flicked over to the gorgeous young man beside him.

“Yeah…what a stupid fucking holiday.” Axton breathed out heavily.

 

 


End file.
